Te Conozco bien
by Akane Arwen
Summary: A veces hay que ser paciente con las personas que amamos, aunque no sea nuestra mejor cualidad.


Hola chicos! aca estoy dejando un oneshot :) Feliz dia de San Valentin

Discalimer: Las chcas superpoderosas no me pertenecen. u.u

Disfruten!

* * *

**Te Conozco Bien**

Pena. Porque el amor y el cariño eran verdaderos. Rabia. Porque nunca a nadie le hubiera entregado lo que te entregué a ti, mi corazón. Lástima. Porque se que me extrañas y que podríamos estar juntos en este momento.

Cada vez que me torturas con llamadas lo noto en tu voz, se que con el no eres feliz aunque intentes engañar a todos, yo lo se, porque te conozco bien. Porque en estos 10 meses de relación pude aprender mas de ti y tu de mi que cualquier otra persona.

Has soportado bastante, por necedad, pero ya no, ya no duras más sin mis besos ni caricias.

Yo, que te conozco, puedo decir que no falta mucho para tenerte frente a mi puerta con el ceño fruncido y expresión frustrada, porque te arrepentiste y eso seria perder, pero no importa, lo único que importa es que regreses.

Se que sueñas conmigo, que me imaginas junto a ti abrazándote y acompañándote, dándote todo lo que el no puede darte, y lo sabes, sabes que el nunca va a ser nada comparado conmigo pero tu aun así quieres seguir con la farsa, esta bien ya no vas a soportar mucho.

Dijiste que debíamos de ver a otras personas, que lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando, que había sido divertido, que era tiempo de dejar de jugar y ver la realidad; muchas excusas dijiste pero eran todas mentiras porque no querías decir que estabas asustada, que te daba miedo caer demasiado que seria mas difícil pararte de nuevo, que todo era nuevo y lo nuevo a veces no es siempre bueno; no querías decirlo porque tu, como la orgullosa que eres, te verías débil. Y eso es algo que no podías aceptar. Te entiendo, no lo puedo negar, todo era también nuevo para mi pero el hecho de estar contigo lo hacia todo mejor, por eso te deje tenerlo a tu manera, deje que vieras otras personas y que tu misma te dieras cuenta del error que cometiste y que volvieras conmigo con tus sentimientos en claro.

Por eso cuando veo tu rostro en la escuela puedo jurar que ya te diste cuenta y que solo hace falta que reúnas las agallas para venir a verme.

Admito que no ha sido nada fácil para mí verte caminar por ahí de la mano de otro, soy del tipo posesivo, pero quiero que comprendas lo que sientes por mí y así poder estar juntos sin nada que se interponga, eso seria un fastidio.

Estar solo en casa me hace pensar mas en ti y en como me gustaría que aprovecháramos esta privacidad.

No puedo evitar reír ante mi actitud pervertida, pero Hey! Aun soy el chico malo, al menos un poco. Mientras sigo vagando por mis pensamientos el sonido del timbre me desconcentra.

-Supongo que es Boomer, al parecer llego temprano-

Como era mi hermano decidí salir así como estaba, con solo mis pantalones de mezclilla y mostrando mi musculoso abdomen. Si, aun soy arrogante, es parte del encanto. Mientras abro me preparo para recibir amorosamente a mi hermano. Ja!

Esta es la escena mas hermosamente graciosa que he visto, tu empapada frente a mi puerta con el ceño fruncido y expresión frustrada; justo como lo predije, excepto por el agua ¿Cuándo empezó a llover? Oh bueno, te hace ver sexy.

-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- te pregunto mientras me recargo en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando alzaste la mirada me di cuenta de que tal vez no todo es como lo predije. Ver tus ojos cristalinos y una cara de dolor total provoca que mi cuerpo se mueva automáticamente. Extiendo mis brazos hacia ti, tu siempre serás bienvenida.

-Lo… siento- me dices mientras corres a mi abrazo.

-¿Ya lo resolviste?-

-Si, Brick lo siento tanto estoy muy arrepentida-

-Si, deberías de estarlo, me hiciste pasar por mucho ¿Qué vas a darme en compensación Bloss?- te pregunto moviendo las cejas, tu solo te acercas a mi oído y susurras un _Te Amo_.

-Al fin, te tardaste no?, pero como sea no me refería a esa clase de compensación- tu solo ríes mientras tomas mi cuello y atrapas mis labios, rayos extrañabas estos besos.

-Vamos te daré una toalla- te empujo hacia el sofá mientras voy al armario.

-Brick, en serio te amo-

-Lo se Bloss, yo también te amo, supongo que yo soy el mas inteligente después de todo, me di cuenta primero- te envuelvo con la toalla y te acomodo en mis piernas, tu pones tu cabeza en mi pecho mientras mis brazos te sujetan.

-Brick ¿Por qué me perdonaste tan rápido?-

-¿Quién dice que te he perdonado? Nena realmente me hiciste desesperarme pero, supongo que es suficiente el tenerte en mis brazos así, al menos por ahora- entierro mi cara en tu cabello y aspiro ese perfume que me embriaga.

-Después pensaremos en un castigo- digo mientras reclamo tus labios para esta vez no dejarlos ir.

Esta vez… no te dejare ir.

Ni siquiera yo soy tan fuerte.

**Fin**

* * *

Es corto pero asi son los oneshots asi que superenlo XD

Una galleta al que adivine en que esta basado este fic les dare una pista... iPod (¿que hay en los iPods?.. hay mus..)

jajaja como no tengo manera de pasarles galleta a los que adivinen les dedicare mi próximo capitulo de "Fantasmas del pasado Luces del futuro"

byeee!! R & R


End file.
